


Humble.

by Daiya_Darko



Series: Cracks in Stable Foundations [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snowballing, Switching, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiya_Darko/pseuds/Daiya_Darko
Summary: M'Baku is smashing Erik's crazy cakes to smithereens





	Humble.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just wanted to see this happen this is completely self-indulgent  
> Edit to add: this was self-indulgent but serves as a deleted scene in a larger story

Erik dragged his hand up M’Baku's flank to rest right below his butt cheek. Erik smacked the thick globe of flesh and grinned when M’Baku let out an indignant noise of protest.

“Gagging you was a great idea,” Erik spoke out loud. He pulled apart M’Baku's cheeks and peered down at the tiny hole waiting for him. “You ever done this before? I bet you thought about it when my cousin was whooping your ass,” Erik chuckled.

M’Baku fought against his restraints, trying desperately to free his hands from where they were cuffed behind his back. Erik tutted, and slapped his ass again.

“You like getting humbled by the panther tribe? Wasn't enough to have to beg T’Challa for your life, but now you taking the royal dick?” Erik teased his sphincter with a pinkie finger, eyes lighting up in interest as M’Baku pressed back against him.

“Damn, you a thot. How would your people feel about their leader being a thirsty cockslut?” Erik spit on M’Baku’s hole and pressed a finger inside slowly, watching with hunger the bigger man took him easily.  
“You must be fucking yourself pretty often if you’re taking it this well, or do you let T’Challa come up here and climb your back too?” Erik picked up the lube from where it lay on the bed next to the Jabari leader and popped the cap open. He poured some of the lube down the crack, using his other hand to keep the cheeks spread apart, and pushed two fingers inside. M'Baku arched his back, pushing against Erik's fingers to reach deeper.

  
Erik swore, suddenly overwhelmed by his task at hand. He pulled out of M’Baku and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand that hadn't just been inside the Jabari leader – didn't want to risk pink eye.

“I hope you know I'm not gonna take it easy on you,” Erik warned as he held his dick in one hand and M’Baku open with the other. “Imma give it to you the way I know you can take it.”

Erik pushed himself inside and tossed his head back at how tight things felt. M'Baku whined from behind his gag, rocking back onto Erik's hard on with reckless abandon. Erik gritted his teeth and gripped M’Baku’s large cheeks in hand, thrusting hard against the larger man with a resounding _clap!_ of skin against skin, muscle against muscle.

Erik wasted no time in picking up the pace, and began thoroughly fucking M’Baku with as much strength as he could muster given the situation: even lying down on the bed, M’Baku was bigger than Erik, and the angle was rather difficult for Erik to control either of their bodies with. He looked around the room for a solution, his thrusts crawling to a stop, and pulled out.

“Sit tight, monkey boy,” Erik slapped M’Baku's ass for good measure and yanked two pillows off the bed. He threw them on the floor, then manhandled M’Baku's large frame down with them.

M’Baku hit his knees with a loud _thud_ , and Erik rubbed the back of his head in silent apology. M’Baku shuffled onto the pillow, laying so that his hips were raised by the pillow and Erik pushed the other underneath his face.

  
“Don't wanna fuck up your best feature,” he joked. “I'm just kidding, your ass is your best feature and I'm about to tear that shit up.”

M'Baku choked on his scream when Erika thrust back in suddenly, but the angle was better, more comfortable for Erik who dug his nails into M’Baku's hips and fucked him hard. Erik grabbed M’Baku by the cuffs for leverage, pulling him back onto his dick even harder, and when M’Baku started shaking and trying to pull away from Erik, he simply laughed.

“Don't run from it! You gon take this dick, bitch. Nigga big as you running from some dick?” Erik grabbed M’Baku by the back of his gag and yanked him headfirst backwards so that he was on his knees, Erik still buried in him.

“Should I take this off so I can hear how much the Great Gorilla loves kitty cock?” Erik teased, licking M’Baku's shoulder and then biting hard where it met his neck. When M’Baku nodded, Erik pushed him back down onto the pillows and snapped his hips as hard as possible to drag out the desperate grunts from M’Baku. He released the cuffs and ordered, “Take it off yourself.”

M’Baku wasted no time to pull the gag off, crying out as Erik continued to fuck him. He panted, gasping for breath as the air was repeatedly fucked out of him.

“Wait, wait–”

“Shut up!” Erik pushed M’Baku's face into the pillow and held him there, rutting into the thick ass for extra emphasis. When M’Baku began fucking himself back onto Erik, Erik let up, only to realize his mistake too late.  
M’Baku pulled free of Erik's dick and spun around, tackling him to the floor. Erik tried to elbow himself free, but M’Baku pinned him easily in a bear hug and stood, lifting Erik up from the floor.

“You fuck like a snow hare,” M’Baku said, laughing at the offended look on Erik’s face. He threw him on the bed and climbed up after him, yanking him to the edge by his ankle.

“Who's running from it now? Kitty scared of the big bad gorilla?” M’Baku teased.

Erik's face was a cross between shocked, aroused, and mortified that the tables had flipped so easily. When M’Baku picked up the lube and pushed Erik's ankles back with one hand, Erik's mouth began running at light speed.

“Okay wait, holup holup holup you tripping bro,” Erik panicked. “I can't take all that!”

M’Baku looked down at his erection, then at Erik, and laughed boisterously. “But you will,” he said seriously. He let go of Erik's ankles and grabbed his hands instead, holding them above Erik's head. He crawled up Erik's body and took himself in hand, pointing his massive dick in Erik's face.

“Get familiar with him so you won't be so scared. He doesn't bite,” M’Baku winked.

Erik looked up at him in disbelief, and then back down at the member poking him in the cheek. He sighed and parted his lips, letting M’Baku slip the tip of his meat inside just enough to rest on Erik's pillowy lips.

“You look good just like this,” M’Baku purred. “Maybe I'll just have your mouth.” He rocked deeper in, savoring the way Erik's tongue felt against his shaft. Erik closed his mouth around the girth and sucked M’Baku deeper, raising up as much as he could to swallow more.

“Who is the cockslut now?” M’Baku asked.

Erik pulled off just to reply, “Both of us, now get off before you suffocate me.”

M’Baku ignored his protests and shoved himself back inside, gagging Erik on his dick and forcing his way to the back of his throat. Erik gagged and choked on M’Baku, tears falling from his eyes as he struggled to find a rhythm to go with, trying to suck when he could to control his gag reflex. Finally, M’Baku took pity on Erik and withdrew entirely, leaving him sputtering and coughing, wiping tears from his face. When he finally looked up, his eyes met M’Baku's challenging ones and knew he still had some fight left to go.

“Man let's just get this shit over with,” Erik laid back and spread his legs, and M’Baku rushed to slip between them. He pulled Erik's ankles up to his shoulders and picked up the lube again, pouring it over his balls and crack. M’Baku rubbed the viscous liquid around Erik's hole, pressed a finger in, then pulled back to tease the rim some more. Erik tried to kick him in the face, but M’Baku pinned his ankles to his shoulders with a heavy arm across the both of them.

“You're in no position to fight,” he reminded Erik. “And when I'm through with you, you'll be in no position to climb back down the mountain.”

“So this is your plan to make me stay, fuck me so hard I can't walk?” Erik laughed, taking himself in hand to stroke himself back to full hardness. “Then come on,” he said quietly. “Show me what you got.”

The sultry tone in Erik's voice set something off in M’Baku, because the next thing he knew he was fucking Erik with two fingers instead of one and folding him in half. Erik’s breath fell hot across M’Baku's face, and M’Baku closed the gap between them by capturing his lips in a kiss. Erik kissed back with equal force and hunger, moans beginning to escape as he approached orgasm just from M’Baku's fingers alone.

“Fuck, just fuck me already,” he mumbled against M’Baku's lips.

M’Baku heaved a shuddery exhale and aligned himself to Erik's ass, then pushed inside.

Erik's head hit the mattress hard as he gasped, taking deep breaths while M’Baku worked his way inside. Despite himself, Erik let out a loud, pitchy whine and trembled from the stretch.

M’Baku watched with pride and lust as Erik fell apart beneath him. This was who had nearly taken all of Wakanda from T’Challa? He had been right to doubt him: what king gets usurped by a –

“Kitten,” M’Baku murmured, pressing his lips against Erik's forehead. “If it's too much, just -”

“No!” Erik demanded. “You're gonna fuck me or I'm gonna kill you!”

M’Baku laughed, leaving soft kisses all over Erik's face. “And to think, all of Wakanda feared you.”

Erik pouted, which dissipated when M’Baku started to pull out again, then thrust back inside. All words died in Erik's throat, the powerful sensation of being fucked so fully taking over most if not all of his brain’s processes. Erik clung to M’Baku's biceps, taking it all as he rocked his hips up to meet M’Baku's thrusts. M’Baku kissed him again, sliding his legs down from his shoulders to wrap around his waist, and Erik pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around M’Baku's shoulders.

It was intimate – far more intimate than any sexual experience Erik had ever experienced, and it made him feel raw. His eyes blinked away tears that threatened to spill, his voice rough and dry from uncontrollable moaning as M’Baku worked him over. It was invigorating, the way he felt underneath the giant man. It wasn't as emasculating or painful as he thought it would be; if anything, Erik felt safe beneath this mammoth man, M’Baku brushing his hair out of his face and kissing along his neck and ears.

Erik squirmed in his hold, trying to bite back the sounds that he wanted to release, when M’Baku switched things up to slip a hand between them. As soon as his hand made contact with Erik's dick, Erik was crying out and rubbing himself up against M’Baku's hand and stomach. M’Baku chuckled at Erik's desperation and moved faster, panting as he tried to fuck Erik into completion.

“Don't touch yourself, let me see how you come spread open on my cock,” M’Baku ordered. Erik swore and slammed his hand into the bed before he could touch himself.

“Good kitten, always listen to your leader,” M'Baku panted, getting close himself. “Where do you want me to cum?”

Erik didn't really have the presence of mind at this point with all the prostate stimulation he was receiving to answer, but he hoped letting his mouth hang open was enough of a hint. M’Baku raised an eyebrow in surprise, but said nothing more as he shook the bed with his powerful hips.

Erik shouted as he came, spurts of white arching up his stomach and some getting on M’Baku's. M’Baku ran a finger through the mess and sucked it off his finger, grumbling deep in his chest in satisfaction. Erik watched with sleepy eyes as he came down, and repeated the action. He took M’Baku's finger and trailed it through the sticky white on his stomach and brought that finger to his lips. When Erik closed his mouth around the soiled digit and sucked, M’Baku felt the shiver crawl up his body and pulled out, hand around the base of his dick as he scooted over Erik and squeezed his mouth open.

At first, it was just a dribble, and then semen shot out across Erik's lips and face, only some of it actually landing in his mouth. M’Baku leaned down to lick it off him, gathering as much on his tongue as he could and then, while still holding Erik's mouth open, spit it directly inside. Erik’s face scrunched up until M’Baku shoved his tongue down to follow, intermingling their two different tastes into one.

M’Baku rolled off of Erik and let out a victorious war cry, then hopped out of bed and stretched. When he turned back around, Erik was still lying in bed, sleep tugging at his eyes as they struggled to stay open.

“I could climb a mountain! I feel so alive,” M'Baku slapped Erik's thigh to wake him up, and the stinging sensation worked.

“Can a nigga lay in post-coital bliss for a minute? Damn!” Erik rubbed the tender spot and glared at M’Baku. “And you gon quit calling me ‘kitten.’ I don't get down like that.”

M’Baku blinked at him then laughed. “I'll call you whatever I want when you're begging for me.”

“Man whatever. Pass me a pillow and put the blankets back on the bed,” Erik rolled over, his back to M’Baku, ready to sleep when the bed dipped and M’Baku pressed himself against Erik's back. He started to protest until he realized it wasn't round two M’Baku was after; M’Baku shoved a pillow under his own head, but gingerly lifted Erik's to put his arm underneath.

“You don't need a pillow or blankets when you sleep with the Great Gorilla. I provide everything you need,” M’Baku explained quietly.

Erik looked as if he was considering running away, so M’Baku threw a leg over his for good measure. “You can't climb down at night anyways, so you can just run in the morning.”

Erik nodded and relaxed into M’Baku's hold, his body heat sufficient for keeping Erik plenty warm. M’Baku seemed pleased by this and kissed him on the lips.  
“Goodnight, kitten.”

Erik didn't argue back; his face was buried in M’Baku's biceps and he had begun snoring already.

M’Baku smiled, musing to himself the stamina of Wakandan kings.


End file.
